Two Worlds One Heart
by Aak94
Summary: Dr. Anderson and Kurt Hummel live two different lives, but when one common subject brings them together, they both can't help but fall in love in the process. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES BUT ITS MY FIRST TIME SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME.
1. You have what? '

First Time Writing. I hope I don't disappoint.  
after reading a thousand of Klaine stories, I started to run out of them, so I decided to write my own.  
ps: I don't know anything except the storyline. The characters belong to RIB.

'' Dr. Blaine Anderson '' who would've thought that Blaine Anderson, lead singer of the warblers, captain of the Fence team, player of gazillion instruments would become a doctor.

Well not him, that's for sure.

Blaine was now sitting in the doctor's lounge, glasses on, reading the latest research on HIV/AIDS. He was really interested in this subject and he was trying everything to catch the virus quickly to make sure his patients lived a longer life. He never knew why this subject affected him this much. Maybe him being gay had something to do with it.

The article read '' _the_ _scale up of ART has averted an estimated 4.2 million death low …_''  
''Dr. Anderson, emergency room 23'' and the buzzer interrupted him, again for the billionth time today.

Blaine started walking down to the emergency floor article still in hand, buzzer in the other. He readjusted his glasses, took the patient's file, checked it and started speaking without even looking at his patient yet.  
''Hello, Mr. Hummel, I see you've had 3 panic attacks from the car ride to the hospital; may I ask why this panicked state? Because im pretty sure that was not the reason why you decided to come'' He asked still looking over the file.

A sweet high trembling voice replied '' I think I have AIDS ''. Blaine didn't know if it was the word AIDS or the sweet voice that made his head shot up. But thank god he did, because what he saw was the most beautiful young man he had ever seen in his 27 years.

_

_8 hours earlier  
_

''Mr. Hummel, you have a visitor''  
Kurt closed his laptop and looked up with a sigh ''Jenny, how many times have I told you not to call me ?'' he asked.  
''Scott is here to see you'' replied the young secretary with a small voice.

"Tell him I'm busy and ask him to leave a … '' Kurt suddenly stopped ''Wait! Scott is here? Why? '' he demanded.  
Jenny was staring at the floor and replied sweetly '' I don't know he said it was an emergency ''.  
Kurt fell to his chair and sighed '' bring him in ''

Jenny was sitting in her office, sorting out the latest messages when suddenly she heard his boss's high pitched voice roaring on the 12th floor.

'' WHATT? ''

'' ARE YOU KIDDING ME? ''

'' I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF! ''

Jenny got out of her seat and ran to check on his boss, when he saw Scoot, running out of the office cursing something under his breath and saw Kurt crying on his office table.

Jenny approached him slowly ''Mr. Hummel can I bring you anything?'' she asked with a low voice.

Kurt's head shot up, he dried his tears ''No thank you honey, just put Mrs. Berry on the line and tell her it's an emergency ''  
Jenny nodded and left the office.

''Kurt, I am so happy you called me, it's been a few days since I last heard your voice, and we live in the same building, so I don't know how that keeps happening, we should plan date night every week, maybe Monday because that's my only day off, can you imagine having only one day off when I'm working that hard on this production? .. '' Rachel kept rambling when she heard her best friends sniffle.

''Kurt, what happened?'' asked a worried Rachel

''Scott came to visit me with some serious news.." replied Kurt with a trembling voice

''What? Scott, your ex boyfriend of 4 years? The bastard who cheated on you?'' replied a frantic Rachel

''Yeah, yeah'' replied Kurt, still trying to figure out what happened in the last 30 minutes. '' Can you come and pick me up? We need to go to the Emergencies. ''

''What?'' shouted Rachel '' it's okay, just calm down, I'm on my way'' 

'' So let me get this straight, your ex boyfriend who cheated on you came to your office to tell you that he has AIDS? '' asked Blaine curiously.

Kurt just nodded his head and kept playing with the buttons of his shirt. Remembering the exact conversation

_FLASHBACK_

''_Kurt, I really think you should get checked up'' told Scott  
''and why is that? '' replied Kurt still annoyed of his ex boyfriend's presence, '' did you catch an STD? I bet you did since you've been screwing everyone lately ''  
''I have aids '' blurted out Scott  
'' you have what? '' shouted Kurt  
''I have AIDS, I'm on stage 4 and I might die soon '' replied Scott calmly _

'' _WHATT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME? I SHOULD KILL YOU MYSELF! '' Shouted Kurt, his voice getting higher and higher.  
''Wow that was low Kurt, even for you'' replied Scott looking hurt  
''No'' stopped him Kurt '' what's low is fucking 50 guys behind my back, getting a deadly virus and not getting yourself checked before you sleep with your boyfriend again.. You know what? Just leave please, I've had enough of your face for today, just go Scott ''_

''Kurt, can you please stop hiding that beautiful face of yours? Please stop worrying, we'll get you checked, I'm sure you'll be fine ''  
Kurt's head shot up at the word beautiful and starred at the beautiful doctor in front of him with rosy cheeks. How didn't he realize that his Doctor was young, dreamy and hot as hell? Damn those glasses.

''Hello? Earth to Kurt ? '' yelled Rachel and brought Kurt out of his dream. ''Did you hear the doctor? He said they're gonna perform some tests and you'll be fine. ''_  
_

An hour later

''Okey Mr. Hummel, I performed every test possible since you requested, but those tests take time, some will be done in two weeks other need 3 months. '' I ask the hospital to let you know every time I have a result okey?'' asked Dr. Anderson sweetly

Kurt just nodded his head, took his bag and started to leave the room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

''Kurt '' called Dr. Anderson ''you're going to be fine, I promise you'' he said kindly.

Kurt gave him a small smile and left the room.


	2. Sorry Roses

well well would you look at that, 2 chapter in a day. im still new so this is very exciting for me.  
i'm a beginner, bare with me.

3 MONTHS LATER

Kurt was sitting in his office designing the cover of his latest issue of ''Éclat'' which meant sparkle in English. This was a routine for him; he would wake up every morning at 6 am, go jogging for half an hour, take a shower, finish his skin care regimen, go to the coffee shop on the corner and come to work.

Yes, Rachel told him he needed to date, but he was traumatized after what happened with Scott. So he decided to lay low, he didn't need the paparazzi barging on him anyway.

Ring ring

''Hello this is Éclat Magazine's Editor in Chief Kurt Hummel speaking, how may I help you?'' asked Kurt in a monotone voice. He heard a laugh on the other side of the phone.

''Wow I never knew you were into fashion Mr. Hummel'' replied Blaine amusedly.

Blaine, Blaine Anderson, Dr. Blaine Anderson. The dreamiest doctor, dreamier than the cast of Grey's Anatomy, who took Kurt's case very seriously and made sure he, was alright.

'' Kurt? Kurt? Hello?'' asked Blaine

''Sorry, I dozed off for a minute'' replied Kurt breathlessly.

''So, Éclat Magazine's Editor in Chief Kurt Hummel, I have some news for you, would you mind coming down to my office?'' asked Dr. Blaine

''Wait, why do I need to come down? What's wrong? Oh god I have it don't I? Oh my god, I am going t die, I am too young .. '' started rambling Kurt.

''Kurt Kurt, stop please, take deep breaths for me. Now, you came negative on your HIV test, but I still need you to come down here, there is something we need to discuss okey? Asked Dr. Blaine amusedly.

Kurt felt ill the rest of the day, he felt like digging a hole and crawling in it for the rest of his life. When the time came, he rushed out of his office like a lightning bolt and took a taxi straight toward the Brooklyn Hospital Center.

When he arrived, Blaine was already at the reception waiting for him

'' Right this way Mr. Hummel'' said Dr. Anderson formally.

After the quiet walk to the office Dr. Anderson cleared his throat and started speaking.

''Okay, Mr. Hummel, now we need to talk about your medication.. '' stated Blaine

''Wait what medication? I thought I was negative '' interrupted Kurt.

'' You have **Chlamydia **'' blurted out Mr. Anderson, '' and before you start talking and rambling again, it's totally curable, you just need to take those antibiotics and you'll be fine in a few weeks '' .

Kurt exhaled finally and nodded taking the prescription and standing up, when Blaine stopped him ''Hey, why are you leaving so quickly? Am I making you uncomfortable? ''.

''No, I thought you would want me to leave now that you told me about my disgusting STD '' stated Kurt with his head down feeling ashamed.

''Kurt, please, I'm a Doctor, and this is nowhere disgusting, please stop freaking out, you don't have symptoms nor will have them, just take those before they spread out even more and damage your sexual organs, because if that happens you won't be able to have children. '' finished Blaine.

Kurt started laughing bitterly '' that won't be a problem for me or my imaginary husband ''.

Blaine started smiling at him even more, _god those sparkling eyes_ said Kurt to himself, '' well since there seem to be no lucky guy standing in my way, how about I take you to dinner sometimes?'' asked Blaine

'' Wait, you want to go out with me? '' asked Kurt dumbfounded, Blaine simply nodded.

''Me, Kurt Hummel, the guy with Chlamydia? '' continued Kurt.

Blaine just laughed and shook his head '' you know that isn't a problem with me Kurt, you were one of my healthiest patients, you just got unlucky.. '' he stated.

'' Umm, I'm sorry I have to go, it was nice meeting you and thank you for everything, but I have a meeting so I should go '' rambled Kurt and left the office running.

Later that day

'' So let me get this straight, he asked you out, you said no and left? '' asked a confused Rachel.

Kurt just nodded his head. Rachel threw a pillow at him. ''Awch '' Kurt cried.

''Awch is right young man, are you nuts? Is there something wrong with you? Dr. dreamy asked you out and you said no? Kurt this is your best chance to move on and be happy with a guy for once. '' she said.

''I know I know '' cried Kurt ''I just freaked out because you know no one ever takes interest in me, I mean come on I'm gay and girly.. ''

'' I will not let you degrade yourself like that'' Interrupted Rachel '' You are charming, sassy, have a great voice, got a killer body, the best job anyone could wish for, this is New York, this is not Lima, and this is Blaine, not Scott, please give him a chance Kurt '' she continued.

Kurt sighed '' I don't know if he'll even want me after what I did, but I'll see what I can do.''  
_

A Few days later

Blaine was sitting in his office, surfing the web. '' Well well, if it isn't Dr. Prince charming, stalking his sweet Porcelain doll '' came a voice from the door.

'' Piss of Satan I'm not in the mood ''he barked back

'' Oh someone is feeling feisty today, wanky '' stated Santana, '' I got something for you '' Blaine's head shot up and saw Santana holding roses in this hand. He took the bouquet and started reading the card.

'' _I am so sorry about yesterday, i am not used to the attention_

_I would love to make it up to you and take you out _

_Sincerely _

_Kurt x ''_

'' Oh, prince charming is blushing, I wonder what the card says '' she said

'' Santana, will you please leave me alone now? '' asked Blaine, and Santana left the room.

Blaine took his phone out and started texting

**B: the flowers were lovely thank you. B x**

_K: I'm sorry who is this? I don't have your number_

**B: How many people did you send flowers to?**

_K: HAHA  
I was joking I knew it was you and I'm glad you liked them. K x_

_K: How did you get my phone number btw?_

**B: Um, I was your doctor?**

_K: oh, talk about confidentiality, you sneaky Doctor. K x_

**B: Well, I can't help it if my patient was the most gorgeous man to walk on Earth. B x**

_K: *blush* K x_

**B: I love your blush btw. B x**

_K: Okay now you have to stop, this is too much attention in one day. K x_

**B: When can I see you again? B x**

_K: I thought I was going to take you out? K x_

**B: Well, I asked you the first time, so let's go with that.  
Is Friday okay with you? B x**

_K: Friday is perfect. K x_

**B: I'll text you the details later, I have to run. Talk to you soon. B xx**

-  
if you guys have any ideas, please let me know.  
i sadly own nothing but the story line.


	3. French Cuisine

I OWN NADA. everything belongs to FOX && RIB  
Did you know? i woke up to favorites and alerts :D i am loving this. dont forget to give me ideas if you have some. love xx

DATE DAY

Kurt was freaking out, he and Scott were so used to each other that they had stopped going on dates a long time ago, this was new territory for him and just thinking about what could happen tonight was freaking him out. Kurt was trying outfits in his office because 2 hours were not going to be enough for him. He was already trying his third outfit when someone knocked.

''Hey Jenny, what's going on? '' he smiled brightly to the blonde secretary

'' Umm, do you remember the Dolce and Gabbana meeting we had at 2? '' Kurt just nodded his head ''Yeah, they're running late, we're pushing it to 5 o'clock '' she finished.

''What please tell me you're kidding me?''

''I'm sorry Mr. Hummel, you usually don't care about those ''

''I have a date, and I still haven't decided what to wear ''

''A date? Ohhh Mr. Hummel, is this the guy you told me to send flowers to?''

Kurt grinned and went to try his fourth and final outfit. He decided on a Burberry Prorsum Zig Zag shirt, his Alexander McQueen polka dot tailored skinny pants and of course a Kurt Hummel signature fashion accessory, a scarf.

After the famous meeting, Kurt came back to his office to retreat his stuff and get out, he had told Blaine that he'd meet him at the hospital because he was running late. Sadly the file he needed was in a closet higher than him, so he took his swivel chair to reach it and-

''awchh, shit that hurt'' Kurt cried ''Jenny, call 911''

'' your patient is having a an asthma attack ''

'' , the patient is coding ''

''Dr. Blaine the patient is having an allergy attack to the antibiotic ''

Dr. Blaine this, that.. Being an emergency room Doctor was really fulfilling, but today was turning out to be something else, the day he finally decided to go on a date, everybody decided to get sick.

He wrote Kurt a text asking him to meet him at the Hospital; thank god he had his outfit with him. He decided to change after his shift was ''over'', and wore a Fred Perry Large Mod Check Sport Shirt, dark colored skinny pants and of course, a bow tie. After taming his hair, he heard his favorite nurses voice Santana

'' I need Anderson in the ER now! Did anyone see him? Anderson, I swear if you don't show up now, I'm gonna kich your-''

''Woah woah, Santana im right here, and my shift's over, talk to Smyth he should be here already '' smiled Blaine, trying to calm his friend.

''Anderson, he's not here, and you need to come with me ASAP ''

Santana took his hand and started running, ''Wait I need my coat '', '' We don't have time Anderson ''

When they got to the room, Blaine rushed in without looking at his patient.

''Hello, sorry your Doctor is late, so I'm going as his replacement now, my name is Doctor Anderson and I'm going to check your leg Mr. Humm- '' Blaine's head shot up when he read the name

Kurt looked at him and chuckled lightly ''Took you long enough ''

Blaine went forward to hug him, then started rambling ''Kurt, im so happy to see you, but what happened to you? I told you to meet me at the hospital, not get yourself hurt and meet me in it. I should probably check your scans and be sure you have no fractures or anything, or I should probably send you to another scan- ''

Kurt started laughing so loudly that the voice stopped Blaine '' Blaine, im fine, im a little sore, but its fine, they checked me already, Santana knew you'd freak out that why he sent you here ''

''Kurt, can you walk? We can skip today If you need to relax- ''

''No, I've waited too long for this date and I'll go in a wheeling chair if necessary, you look very handsome btw ''

Blaine started blushing, and finally took a look a Kurt's outfit, '' Burberry and McQueen, the shirt goes well with your skin tone, you look amazing Kurt ''

Kurt was staring at him wide eyed '' How did you know? I mean know their popular brands but how-? ''

Blaine chuckled ''Kurt need I remind you that I am gay? I read Vogue religiously so don't worry, I'll be able to catch up with your fashion knowledge ''

Kurt blushed this time, giving him a small smile. '' So should we head out, I've been discharged for half an hour, we can leave whenever you're ready ''

Blaine extended his hand to Kurt, who took it graciously and they when out to their location.

When they arrive, Kurt froze on his spot.

''Blaine, you do know that you need a reservation, right? ''

Blaine grinned and nodded.

''You ask me out this week, how the hell did you get a reservation this fast?''

''Well, , when the owner is your patient, you get special treatment.'' Said Blaine

''Bonsoir, Monsieur, votre nom de réservation s'il vous plait? '' said the young man.

Blaine looked at Kurt and whispered '' Did you understand a word he just said? I have no idea what to say, should I nod?''

Kurt laughed and spoke ''Bonsoir, Nous le nom est Anderson, pour deux ''

''Ah oui, après vous '' Kurt took Blaine's hand and they followed the waiter.

''This is gorgeous Blaine; you didn't need to do all of this ''

''I did, I really did, you deserve way much more than a 4 star restaurant, but this is all I got in such short notice '' said Blaine, with sparkles in his eyes.

They talked over their menus and chose their diner, Kurt went with the Salmon and Blaine went with the Loabster.

''Blaine whats up, are you bored? Is there something wrong? Do you now like me?'' rambled Kurt

Blaine laughed nervously ''No Kurt, I'm just really tired, today was really overcrowded, and I lost a patient ''

''What? Blaine I'm so sorry, did he have cancer or something?''

''No, he had AIDS '' blurted out a teary Blaine. Kurt just took his hand and game him a small smile.

''I feel like that sickness is taking over the world.'' Said Kurt

'' Yeah, I know, but it's also what got us together. ''

''I really don't know what to do, this is the third patient I lost this month only, I'm devastated ''

''Blaine, it's out of your hands, you did what you could.''

''Maybe I need to do more, I need to find a way, to reach out to everyone who's still in their early stages, im sick of losing young patients''

'' I hope you find a way, and I'll help you if you need anything ''

''Thank you Kurt, it means a lot, I just don't know what I will do if someone I love gets it ''

''Don't think about it, come on let's take a walk outside ''

''_Perez, I had two paps sitting next to Kurt Hummel and HIS date, they were talking about relationships and AIDS, guess we have next week's magazine cover '' _said the guy, looking over his newly captured photos of one Kurt Hummel and a Anderson.

Kurt Hummel was going down.

The french part is mostly, hello sirs do you have a reservation, yes its under the name of Anderson, follow me.


End file.
